Ella está muerta
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Porque ese tipo de cosas como los "recuerdos" aun no se enfrían


**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** Se acerca san valentin y yo aqui escribiendo cosas que no lo son, en fin, esto es un intento de retactar el dolor de tres personajes que ha perdido el amor de sus vidas ;O;

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

 **Summary;** Ellos amaron alguna vez, sin embargo, a veces la vida no puede ser comprada,serie de oneshot.

* * *

 _ **"Para experimentar una cantidad correcta de felicidad, debes experimentar la misma cantidad de tristeza como pago"**_

Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic)

.

.

.

.

 **Ella está muerta**

1.-Memories In The Rain

 _Ella sonreía y yo no podía dejar de amarla..._

Si pudiera definir a su esposa, Isshin Shiba diría que es perfecta, cálida: como un abrazo en invierno, suave , como las almohadas de su recamara. Amable,cariñosa, la definiría correctamente, él lo sabe, le ama sobretodo las cosas y por encima de su propia vida.

No sabe que pasa, pero cuando sus ojos miel se encuentra con lo suyos, todo a su alrededor deja de tener sentido,Masaki era una droga para Shiba, lo anestesiaba hasta la médula, sus besos son una adicción para el, algo que no puede dejar de añorar.

Quien diría que aquella mujer de ojos miel, de sonrisa amable fuera su enemiga, una quincy, los grandes mandos dictaminaba que la amistad con aquellos seres jamas existiría y entonces él fue salvado por ella, no solo eso, si no que le robo el corazón sin querer, al tal grado que para Shiba, Masaki era su sol.

El ex Shinigami se pierde en sus pensamientos,mientras la mira adormece a su vástago,Masaki se percata de su mirada, no logra evitar sonreír, el pelinegro no hace mas que acercarse a ella, toma su rostro con suavidad.

Nadie lo sabia, pero sus vidas estaba predestinado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se encontrara y pudiera amarse sin contratiempo, sin mentiras o miradas dolorosas.

— ¿Lo has encontrado?—cuestiona ella, sosteniendo entre sus brazo a su primogenito.

Isshin asiste con la mirada, baja su rostro a su pequeño hijo de cabellos naranjas, quien duerme plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

—Ichigo—murmura, ella no pregunta más, sabe lo que significa, siente como su pecho se llena de orgullo. Su primogénito, su hijo nacido del amor, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. Le gusta cómo suena, no puede dejar de imaginar cuando crezca.

—Siempre dije que te gustaba las fresas—bromea la castaña, saliendo de su ensoñó.

Isshin no dice nada, porque él sabe al igual que Masaki, que Ichigo significa más que fresas.

Ahora son una familia de tres: Ichigo, Masaki e Isshin; la felicidad abunda en sus vidas, nada sabia que la lluvia inundaría sus vidas, ni mucho menos que el sol se apagara cuando menos lo esperaban….

.

.

 _Y la lluvia cae en Junio._

—Parece que la lluvia no cederá—musita una mujer de ojos castaños,quien recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, él le acaricia suavemente, ambos comparte aquel momento.

—Eso parece—concuerda el doctor Kurosaki a su esposa—es un excelente clima para estar en cama—le insinuada con cierta picardía, Masaki Kurosaki suelta una suave risa ante aquella propuesta, se levanta de aquel cómodo lugar y mira a su esposo a los ojos.

—Tal vez, cuando regrese—promete. Isshin asiste mientras ve como su amada esposa se despide de sus hijas, toma un paraguas y lo mira—Regresare pronto—le dice con una sonrisa.

Sin saber por qué, Isshin se levanta y besa a su esposa.

—Te estaré esperado, amor —le dice, mientras ella se sonroja y asiste con la cabeza.

La lluvia cae, los relámpagos resuenas, sin saber que aquel día, sería la última vez que vería con vida a su amada esposa.

.

.

— _Regresare pronto—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

Y todo se desborra en sus manos.

Siente como si el aire le faltara, no puede, no quiere, pero debe hacerlo, con mucho dolor Isshin Kurosaki mira el cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Sabe que ella está muerta, lo ve al mirar su palidez, como su cuerpo no respira; es como si estuviera dormida, pero sabe que jamás despertara.

Nunca imagino que una simple salida la perdería.

Aquella jovencita que se convirtió en mujer en sus brazos, la dulce Masaki, la mujer que acepto casarse con él, aun sabiendo que eran enemigos naturales.

Pero nada importo, cuando la miro a los ojos, supo que aquella jovencita se convertiría en su mundo, algo que no podía dejar ir.

 _Masaki se había ido, estaba muerta y jamás regresaría_.

Cierra las manos hasta formarla en puño, la ira, el dolor, lo consume, no piensa en otra cosa que en venganza, porque él sabe que aquel accidente fue todo menos eso. Isshin mira a Masaki, el odio poco a poco comienza a inundar su ser, su conciencia lo anima a salir y vengarse, mas no lo hace, algo lo detiene, un destello, un niño de cabellos naranja y dos pequeñas niñas lo frenan.

 _No puede dejarlos solos, aun no,._

Las lágrimas caen de su rostro mientras deja que el dolor lo consuma, recuerda la sonrisa y el beso que le dio antes de irse.

—Lo siento Masaki —susurra depositándole un beso en la frente —te prometí cuidarte y no lo hice, perdóname mi amor, te prometo que nadie jamás volverá a lastimarte, cuidare a nuestros tesoros, incluso si aquello implica dar mi vida, te amo Masaki, siempre lo hare, solo espérame, algún día nos volveremos a vernos.

 _Porque ese tipo de cosas como los "recuerdos"_ _  
_ _aun no se enfrían_

 _._

 _.._ _  
_ _La lluvia de junio determinara la vida y la muerte**_

* * *

 _**Fragmento de la cancion_ Memories In The Rain

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D**

 **08-02-16**

 **Reedicion 22-05-05**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran**


End file.
